Many bioactive chemicals, and in particular herbicides, have been developed which are either highly selective to particular plant species, climate sensitive or are in some instances very expensive to use. Also, it is recognized that only a portion of an applied bioactive agent, such as a herbicide, is actually biologically engaged in the plant. Thus more efficient utilization of the-applied bioactive agent is required. It has been surprisingly found that uptake and transport of plant active agents, particularly herbicides, where the bioactive agent has a molecular structure capable of equilibrating in presence of water to acidic and basic species, can be enhanced by use in conjunction with an adjuvant comprising anionic surfactants and low-vapor-pressure, water-immiscible liquids.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a plant active composition comprising a bioactive agent and adjuvant which provides more effective use of the bioactive agent by enhancing uptake and transport into the plant.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the efficacy of herbicides and other plant-active agents.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following description, disclosure and by practice of the invention.